(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automatic warning systems, and more particularly to a prompt automatic warning system for use when a vehicle has broke down or an accident has occurred, thereby promptly warning vehicles coming up from rear to pay heed to the break down or collision and thus preclude further collisions from occurring, hence providing an even safer traffic environment, and safeguarding pedestrians.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Serious follow-on collisions often occur, resulting in grave loss in life and property, involving general road traffic vehicles which are unable to warn vehicles coming up from rear of a break down or an automobile accident occurring ahead.